


Fragments

by skinandbones



Series: strange voyage into the dying lands [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Domestic Fluff, Horror Elements, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Two men on the road with a stolen van with crates of weapons and dynamite in the back seat, and Nyx thinks it’s pretty good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a short piece of Drautos/Nyx in a Zombie apocalypse au. Started writing this during vacation and got inspired when watching TWD… Never written an au like this so here’s a story about two men needing a little downtime for themselves. Might write more if inspiration hits again.

Miles they traveled together, roads stretching behind them as Drautos drives a van they stole from Niflheim’s scouts. Nyx hums an old tune next to him in the passenger seat, the little comfort of music brings a calming air while Drautos drums on the leather steering wheel in beat. They continue down south, hoping to find another cache of weapons stored away or a pharmacy nearby, but there is nothing on the map for miles. They try again with another location in mind.

There’s not much to see except the repetitive pattern of forest greens and sunlight sifting through the spaces, kissing along their skin. They pass by the golden fields, noticing several of the undead stalking around. It makes Nyx wonder what life would've been like to live so far away from the rest of this dying world. His community isn’t terrible, but at times he wishes for that small amount of freedom. To live beyond the walls with no one to disturb him, a sense of peace without any worries in his life.

For now, Nyx prefers the company at his side.

They haven’t bump into trouble with Ardyn’s people, so for them, it’s a fine day. The weather is just right.

“Not a bad haul, huh?” Nyx leans back, chewing on some potato chips he found in the glove compartment and licks his fingers of the salty content. Weapons and dynamite housed in crates in the back seat. “You’d think they tightened security with all that stuff lying around.”

“Perhaps they didn’t have the men to spare,” Drautos answers.

“But two though? Really?”

“I assume we caught them running on a quick errand. They must’ve planned on dropping it off somewhere safe before heading back.” Drautos steals a chip from the yellow bag and eats. “It's good for us.”

“Yeah, if we're lucky enough, then maybe we'll hit a gold mine again. We can use some firepower... a lot of it,” Nyx glares daggers at his stolen snack and saves the junk food for later while Drautos grins at his small thievery win.

Nyx draws out a long exasperated sigh, “Man, I would kill for some meat right about now.”

“You might find some cows around here,” Drautos points at a house coming up. Next to it is a barn but the possibility of finding cows there or anywhere would be considered rare luck.

“That would be fucking amazing.” Nyx then asks, “Want to take a look? We might find some good shit there.”

“And here I thought you wanted to head back to Insomnia."

“Well… What's the rush?” Nyx’s eyes light up, his legs cross over on the dashboard and leans back, his hand on the handlebar adjusting his seat with a downward tilt. “A day or two won’t kill us, it’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? We still have miles to cover before we hit the next town.”

“Yeah,” Nyx relaxes, a bit distant, “just a while longer, alright?”

 

Once they reach near the house, Drautos parks underneath the tree and takes the key out. The two head outside and find an old colonial home reminding them of a painting unmarred from war. No one has taken a stab inside it seems, it looks too good while the undead walk the lands.

“We’ll take care of them.”

“Oh what fun!”

After clearing the small group, Drautos enters the building first with Nyx following behind. They comb through the first level, exploring the living room and kitchen without a problem.

They found some cupboards fully stocked with food.

“Hey!” Nyx jerks to a surprise and instantly grabs a bag of dried apples which he likes and takes note of Drautos grabbing the jar of peanut butter.

Nyx lifts his brow as Drautos opens the cap and scoops the brown smush with two fingers. “Wow. Uh, dude. It’s just peanut butter.”

“What? It’s extra nutty.” Drautos eats with a satisfied groan and without a care, his fingers doing all the dirty work. “You want some?”

Nyx waves his hand to the side, “Nah, I’m good. You have fun with that.” He starts heading out. “I’m gonna take a look upstairs.”

“Be careful. Don’t let your guard down.”

“You got it,” Nyx salutes at point.

Nyx heads up and searches through each room, the bedrooms and bathrooms are cleared when he sees nothing out of ordinary. He senses not even a presence and all is quiet except the rummaging from downstairs. Slowly, Nyx pushes the door to the side on his left and readies his hunting knife as he walks into a children’s room.

He takes a glance at the wooden crib in the corner, a hanging mobile of stars and spaceships above it. The walls painted of cute animals and plush toys scattered over the floor, but Nyx swallows at the dried blood trail leading to a semi-opened closet. Half of the door hanging on a hinge. Nyx’s lips lower and the stomp of his boots increases as he strides over. The scent of rot halts his movements but he presses on, budging the door fully to the side.

As light reveals inside the dark comfort, his heart sinks at the sight of subtle movements underneath the blankets. A small lump emits growling noises of a child and a mother’s arms wrapped around it in a protective embrace. Nyx takes a deep breath, his grip tightens around his weapon and remembers the one time he had to kill a child.

No. Nyx couldn’t do it again, so he bites back the bitter note down his throat and leaves the room instead.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragile minds are alike.

The smears of dirt on his shoes prove as a distraction for Nyx while he sits on the front steps of the house, but as a breeze passes by, he lifts his head and the surroundings of the warm yellow fields ahead are something of a wonder. He’s tempted to walk over and pass through the thin stalks, his hand brushing against them with a tickling sensation and maybe he would hear a young voice calling out to him, following with a giggle.

There was a time when he and his sister would play hide and seek in the fields, his mother telling them to be careful before they ran straight out. He wasn’t very good at finding because of her tiny footsteps leaving nothing behind, but the joy on her face when she’s discovered is more than enough to make her day.

Another memory hits him a sudden turn. His hands cupping together, tense and knuckles white. He cringes at the sporadic flashes of crimson repeating and shudders at the mind playing him for a fool. He can’t let go. The loss of his family and the blame he places on himself still linger.

“Just… just do your exercises, come on.” He tells himself and closes his eyes, focusing on his breaths and starts naming flowers in his head. When he finally relaxes, he rubs his face and groans into his hands, emitting out a curse and hating a bit of himself.

“It’s done.” Drautos appears and hands the water canteen to Nyx. “Here.”

The sound of Drautos’ voice brings Nyx back to reality. With a small smile, he takes the container with a grateful thanks. He twists the metal cap and swallows half of the liquid down. The refreshing taste slides down his parched throat, and he sighs after, knowing he can rest a bit easier.

Drautos takes a seat next to him, an expression Nyx tries discerning but instead, he chooses to focus on the fields once more. There are times when he can never tell what Drautos is thinking. After all, the man is unreadable but there are moments, he thinks, when Drautos lowers his guard only for him.

They stay quiet for a while.

Nyx fiddles with the short strap of the canteen before taking another drink. He then gives it back to Drautos, and the latter takes it. Nyx isn’t sure what to do now or whether he should say something to him, but what should he talk about is the question. The voice in him disappears.

The smears of dirt on his shoes prove as a distraction for Nyx while he sits on the front steps of the house, but as a breeze passes by, he lifts his head toward his surroundings of the warm yellow fields ahead. Nyx is tempted to walk over, passing through the thin stalks, his hands feeling a tickling sensation as he goes. Maybe a part of him would hear a young voice calling out to him, following with a set of giggles afterward.

There was a time when he and his sister would play hide and seek in these exact fields, his mother telling them to be careful before the two siblings ran straight out of the house after lunch.

Nyx wasn’t very good at finding his sister. Her tiny footsteps would leave not a trace of a sound behind, almost as if she was a ghost haunting this very land, but the joy on her face when her brother finally discovered her was more than enough to make her day.

But a sudden memory washes over him as if meant to suffocate. His hands cup together, tense and knuckles white. The sporadic flashes of crimson repeats, and he finds his whole body shaking as his mind plays him for a fool.

He cannot forget the loss of his family, and the blame he placed on himself still lingers.

“Just… just do your exercises, come on,” he tells himself with a shuddered breath and closes his eyes, focusing on his breathing first. Then, he begins naming flowers on top of his head until he reaches the tenth one. When he finally calms down, he rubs his face and groans into his hands, emitting out a curse and hating a bit of himself.

“It’s done.” Drautos appears from behind and hands the water canteen to Nyx. “Drink this.”

The sound of Drautos’ voice brings Nyx back to reality. With a small smile, he takes the container with a grateful thanks. He twists the metal cap and swallows half of the liquid down, in bliss of the refreshing taste sliding down his parched throat, and he lets out a sound of relief after, knowing he can rest easier now.

Drautos takes a seat next to him, an expression Nyx tries discerning but instead, he chooses to focus on the fields once more. There were times when he can never tell what Drautos was thinking. It sort of annoyed him because he wanted to know, wanted to understand what Drautos was thinking in that hard head of his.

After all, Drautos is unreadable to date but there are moments, Nyx thinks, when he would lower his guard only for him.

They stay quiet for a while.

Nyx fiddles with the short strap of the canteen before taking another drink. He then gives it back to Drautos, and the latter takes it. Nyx isn’t sure what to do now or whether he should say something to his partner. But what should he talk about is the question. The voice in him fades in the back.

“My father,” Drautos begins, and Nyx pokes his head up. “Used to take me out on one of his horses when I was a boy. He had a beautiful black stallion named Miriam, who he named after my mother. He taught me everything he knew about caring for her, even forging a bond I would never forget. By the time I was ready, I rode her thinking I could've tamed her. And guess what happened.”

“Oh boy. Do tell.”

“Well I fell off for once and made myself look like an idiot.”

“Damn,” Nyx tries not to laugh, “that must’ve hurt.”

“With proper landing, I avoided breaking any bones, but never in my years have I seen my father worried over me as if I shed my last breath. Probably gave him a good heart attack, too.”

“Did you ever try again?” Nyx wonders, “Can’t imagine you quitting after that.”

“Yeah, saved my ass from embarrassment after the fourth try. Had some bruises here and there. My father thought it was amusing to point out I look like an abused grape.”

Nyx snorts, “That’s quite the picture there.” He pauses. “You know I never rode a horse before. Never was around to get close to one actually.”

“I would teach you if I could. You would’ve liked Miriam. She started out as a stubborn horse with quite the fiery temper like you.”

Nyx gives him a disbelieving glance as Drautos looks very amused.

“But my father never gave up on her after spending much time trying to train her. Guess she finally realized he wasn’t such a terrible rider, and a strong bond was formed. A gentle giant who loved apples and brushing; she’s a simple girl and an attention hoarder as well.”

Nyx situates his elbow on his leg and rests his face over his palm in a comfortable manner. He starts noticing how he finds himself enjoying Drautos’ talking and kind of wants to hear more about him, but Drautos stops, waiting for a reply from him instead. Nyx stares in a daze until their eyes meet and quickly looks away, studying the interesting shoelaces on Drautos’ boots.

“What happened to her?”

“I think you know.”

Nyx makes an agreeing hum, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault.” Drautos shoves Nyx to the side with a playful push and starts standing. “Come on, I think there’s a bag of oily, high-sodium chips with your name on it.”

“What?! You for real?”

“When would I ever lie?”

“Remember the time we went fishing and you said you got stung by a jellyfish?”

A bubble of laughter rings out. Drautos couldn’t help but wear this victory grin on his face, basking in the good memory and fun. It wasn't a jellyfish Nyx found at the lake, but a measly six-pack plastic rings used for soda cans, and Drautos was quite the actor to make Nyx believe a jellyfish would harm him.

“In fact, I never saw you run that fast, kind of like a cute gazelle I must say. Though I’m glad you care very much about my well-being, I appreciate that.”

“Oh my god, I can’t tell if you’re lying or you’re just being a jerk.” Nyx sits up and pokes Drautos’ shoulder several times. “If I’m a gazelle, then you’re this ugly ass hairy bear.”

“Now who’s being a jerk? Hairy is a definition of handsome, mind you.” Drautos crosses his arms and winks.

Nyx purses his lips together and brushes past him, forgetting the conversation ever happened and enters back into the house. “You’re not allowed to eat my chips, they’re off-limits!”

Drautos follows him inside. “I already ate my share.”

“Hell no!”

“I’m not sorry.”

“Asshole.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone :)

“What do you want for lunch?” Drautos glances at Nyx, watching the latter finishing the remains of the potato chips with one last chug of the crumbs down his throat. He lifts a brow, a bit of surprise at how much Nyx can stomach. “Preferably not another bag of that.”

“Whaff?” Nyx’s reply comes out as a muffle, his mouth crunching down the salty snack before he licks the salt and oil off his fingers. “You said something about food?”

With a roll of his eyes, Drautos opens one cabinet and finds some can of beans. “Lunch. We have baked beans for starters.” He grabs one out and checks the label. “You up for barbecue flavor?”

“Don’t have a problem with it.” Nyx chucks the empty bag into the trash can. “You cooking then?”

“Are you implying that you won’t?”

Nyx lifts his hands up. “Don’t know. I do like my men cooking my beans though.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Drautos as if he’s some seductive bachelor.

“Nyx.”

“Yeah?”

“Heat up your own shit.” Drautos throws the can toward him and watches him fumbling for it.

“Hey!” Nyx calls out, appalled. “I meant you though!”

“I’m certain you did.”

Nyx gruffs. “Whatever, you’re just jealous.” He rummages through the drawers, sifting through the utensils to find a can opener but when there’s none, he removes the army knife he carries around in his boot and works his way at the lid.

“You think I’m jealous over that?” Drautos chuckles and extends his hand out toward Nyx once the can is opened. “Come now, you know that isn’t true.”

“Maybe,” Nyx says with honesty, twirling the small blade at him. “You’re more of the I-get-what-I want-type of guy.”

“And I do get what I want,” Drautos replies with pride in his voice.

“Not all the time.” Nyx comes closer and hands Drautos the beans, wearing a playful smile as he leans against him, arms and hips touching one another. The heat invades Nyx’s side and disperses down to his fingertips, he’ll take the small comfort whenever possible, making up for the days when Drautos was gone.

“Okay. Maybe… Just this once.” Nyx watches Drautos heats the food in a pot over the stove, a spoon stirs the mix slowly in circles. When Nyx looks up, he catches the mere satisfaction on the older man’s profile. His heart stills immediately.

“Did I ever tell you how much I appreciate you?”

“More times than I can count.”

They take their lunch to the living room and share the space on the couch. Nyx likes to sit sideways, anchoring his back against Drautos’ arm as he eats his beans with hearty chews, while Drautos doesn’t mind and mentions about the flavor needing a little more salt. A rumble of laughter comes from Nyx before sharing the same sentiment. They aren’t picky eaters really, but salt is one important ingredient they need in their diet.

Nyx ganders at the television set standing some feet in front of them, a glass window behind viewing the forest in the distance. There’s the floral wallpaper of cotton candy petals against white walls surrounding them and a bookshelf housing old textbooks collecting dust, they all remind Nyx when he first lets Drautos into his home.

Having company over was better than having the house all to himself, especially when the extra rooms left unused. Too many empty spaces and not a trail of activity left behind. His nights are quiet but too quiet when he’s alone, sometimes finding himself staring at the ceiling and thoughts drifting until the sun almost rises. His friends come over, sometimes they bring dinner and stay, sharing stories and plans on the harvest and strengthening the walls, while other times, Nyx prefers no one.

With Drautos around, it is having a sense of normality returning, trust he can count on, a relationship he wants to explore. Proof that this world hasn’t really gone down the shit hole and still resembles a promising future.

“We should do something about the wallpaper,” Nyx breaks the silence after taking a bite and swallows. “Not very fond of the pink. It’s too… how should I say this. Unflattering? Too cliche?”

“Since when did you start caring?” Drautos seems to stagger at the comment, giving Nyx a questioning look, but Nyx bumps his head into Drautos’ arm and stares upward.

“Humor me a bit here.”

Drautos snorts and takes half of his unfinished lunch on the coffee table. He leans back into the couch, arms fold as he studies the wallpaper with Nyx waiting for an answer. “I wouldn’t even have the wallpaper.” He waves a hand as if discarding the material in his head. “Take it all down and add a fresh coat of paint.”

“Paint, huh? How about blue then? That’s a color I can ride with.”

“But what shade? You can’t just blue it.”

Nyx groans and starts shuffling his body over, allowing his legs hang over the armrest and his head situating right on Drautos’ lap instead of his arm. The meal sets to the side next to Drautos’ bowl.

He stares and comments, “Now that’s a bit too much, too complicated. Too many blues, we’ll never find the right one.”

“Chartreuse then?” Drautos’ fingers slip through Nyx’s hair, absentmindedly playing with the dark strands.

“What—That’s an ugly color and you know that very well!”

Drautos laughs a little, “But it works if you have lime and a vintage chartreuse.”

_“What the fuck is vintage?”_

“It’s a color, Nyx.”

“Oh piss off,” Nyx scoffs hard. “We’re sticking with blue—Possibly baby blue, there. What’d you say to that?”

“One thing for certain, it matches your eyes.” The hand in Nyx’s hair slides and settles over his right cheek, a thumb brushing his cheekbone and over the small tattoo. “But I always find yours brilliant, perhaps dangerous and fascinating at times. Paints don’t do any justice.”

“Yeah? Well, keep talking, big guy.” Nyx grabs the man’s wrist, but Drautos takes his own hand into Nyx’s instead, wrapping into the warmth and curls his fingers between the dips before he leans, lips touching the younger’s forehead and nose.

“Every part of you is resilient and worth every attention that others can’t see. Do not forget this, Nyx, I’ll be the one to take it all in.” Drautos claims Nyx’s lips into his own.

There is no denying what Nyx feels for him, the satisfaction rings in his body and his willingness to accept those words, to hear them brings a fire in his chest and burns. With his free hand, Nyx grips Drautos’ collar and tugs, deepening the kiss and hums at the rapture marbling his mouth, a taste of barbeque on their tongue and the scent of a bygone home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragments.

Nyx never talks about his family much after growing accustomed to the life he established when he was taken into Insomnia out of kindness. The memories of his family brings him no joy when he remembers his sister’s face contorting in gruesome pain while her skin transformed into a sickly pale color. Her eyes sunken, lost in the depths as the light started to fade, her body continued to fail to keep her humanity. She stared at her brother pleading to make it all stop.

He didn’t have the heart to do it, but when she held onto his arm and begged with her fingers digging deep into his skin, he couldn’t let it go on any longer, so he ended her suffering before she was completely turned.

Such a tale doesn’t need to be spoken, so Nyx decides to keep the stories to himself. He’s grateful for the shelter and food, and in return, he helps to keep the community running before Ardyn and men decide to pay them a visit next time.

Nyx hates Ardyn. He hates how the man barges in as if he’s one big shot and makes up the rules as he goes. Ardyn has taken good people away from him. Executed them in front of everyone for a show just so Regis would comply to his terms. Nyx couldn’t do anything, but he dreams of putting a bullet in Ardyn’s head one day.

“You are deep in your thoughts again, Nyx,” Drautos breaks the silence as his fingers caress Nyx’s hair with subtle movements that are comforting while Nyx sighs pleasantly against the soft touches, burying his face into Drautos’ chest and inhales the scent of musk.

“It’s nothing. Nothing at all,” Nyx replies quietly. His hand roams over Drautos’ naked front, fixated by the scars and burns littered over the man’s body. He ponders how Drautos got them but never bothered to ask, thinking it wasn’t necessary. All these scars serve as a reminder that Drautos survived through whatever ordeal, and it’s enough for Nyx.

Nyx might bring it up one day when the curiosity is still there, but for now he pays attention to the hand in his hair bringing him to the edge of sleep until it releases from his braids and takes Nyx’s hand into its own.

 

After their meal, they decided to spend their time upstairs in one of the bedrooms. Freeing themselves from their clothes didn’t take too long for both of them. Exploration of their hands and mouths were eager and readied as they traveled over their heated bodies, granting both men a release they deserve after everything that happened. Ever since Ardyn’s last visit, Insomnia dealt with a large blow but enough for Ardyn to retreat as a neighboring community decided to aid them in battle.

Nyx liked the strong arms enveloping his body, and him pressing against the older male made him feel the world was at dawn. A new day began as his heart beated rapidly fast under Drautos’ touch, drowning Nyx out as the sensations overwhelmed him. He took everything Drautos delivered and more, riding it out until they were both well spent and cozy.

They laid side by side in content. Drautos whispered something in Nyx’s ear, coaxing a small round of laughter from Nyx while a hand pinched Nyx’s butt with a teasing merriment. Nyx let out an agreeing noise afterward before falling asleep in Drautos’ arms without the nightmares haunting him again.

 

“Rest. Another hour would do you well.”

“Nah, I’m not tired. I like this actually,” Nyx responds back, watching how their fingers folded together into a perfect fit. He squeezes, and Drautos returns it without hesitation. The corners of Nyx’s lips lift as if smitten by such a small action.

He remembers when he first met Drautos. It was one of the many supply runs he would venture out, and that time, it was at an elementary school. Regis assumed the military was stationed there for some time before the world was truly fucked. A possibility of left over supplies. Food, guns, ammo, anything they can use, they’ll take it before anyone else does.

It was a trip that would take two days worth of traveling, but Nyx didn’t mind as long his buddies were with him.

When they arrived, one would think the place was abandoned despite the dead walking around the courtyard, for starters. Nyx and his team tackled them without a problem and went to search inside the building for the items, but instead, he found a soldier pointing a gun at him while protecting his stash.

Nyx had a feeling that it was his lucky day.

 

“And what exactly is it?” Drautos’ free hand circles over Nyx’s back.

“Us,” Nyx says easily, “anything not involving Insomnia. No more fighting, no more burying the dead. We have everything we need right here. This house is bigger than mine but maybe that’s a good thing… I don’t know. Probably not.” Nyx sighs into Drautos’ knuckles, his lips brushing over the small ridges.

Nyx was sure Drautos’ knuckles were made of steel. They almost knocked him out, but he wasn’t going to lose against Drautos—they needed the food—and threw one back, executing a fight in the middle of the day at school they won’t forget. They weren’t kids anymore, and their weapons left to the side.

Drautos clearly had the upper hand, countering Nyx’s attacks when necessary and flipped the man on his back when the chance came. Nyx ended up lying on the floor stunned, his arm threatened to snap in Drautos’ hold, but Nyx laughed into the air how stupid the fight turned out to be. Because in the end, they managed to attract attention from the undead, a number more than they can handle, so they ran. The supply stash was left for another day.

After escaping with their limbs still attached, Nyx brought Drautos back to Insomnia after convincing the soldier that it was a safer place than the dingy school, and it wasn’t shocking when Regis took Drautos in with open arms and placed him in Nyx’s care afterwards. Nyx thought he was given a babysitting job.

Several weeks later, they developed a mutual respect for one another as Drautos stayed in Nyx’s home. Nyx had plenty of empty rooms to spare, and the house wasn’t as quiet anymore. He showed Drautos around the neighborhood and introduced him to everyone, letting Drautos acclimate himself before sending a request to Regis about taking the ex-soldier with him on missions.

 

“Then we’ll stay here,” Drautos concedes. “However long you want.”

Nyx looks up with a shred of hope and remembers, “Well I did say an extra day or two, but I’m sure you didn’t like the idea?”

“We can extend it.” Drautos changes his mind, “Forget about going back but I’m certain they’ll send a search party for us.”

“Seriously? They wouldn’t waste their time with that. Coming all the way out here is just a waste of gas on their part. It’s not worth it. They don’t have to know this place either.” Nyx tightens his jaw, but Drautos makes him forget everything by covering his mouth with his own. Nyx melts underneath him, a groan escapes from his throat and leaves him breathless.

“We’ll stay here,” Drautos states once he parts, “and you’ll enjoy a little bit of _this_ before we decide on what to do next. Maybe dinner would be interesting.”

“Dinner, huh? You mean beans again?”

“If that is what you want, but we can try our hand at hunting. I’ll teach you to set rabbit traps.”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s…” Nyx smiles at the idea, “That sounds really good. I like that.”

Drautos leans in again for another press of their lips together. Enraptured by the ex-soldier’s mouth on him, Nyx relaxes into the kiss as he angles his head the way he wants and slips his tongue inside the wet entrance, their hot breaths mingle between them and bodies flush against one another.

And yet, all of this are fragments of a broken reality in Nyx’s recollections.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
